


Drunk On You

by fallinshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Caring Shawn, Drunk Reader, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinshawn/pseuds/fallinshawn
Summary: you come home out of your face and shawn can’t help but love you more in your drunken state





	Drunk On You

It was 2AM. Shawn couldn’t sleep. Not with the cold absence on the left side of the bed that slowly began to swallow him whole. You hadn’t had a girls night out in so long, and since you were finally getting your life together and gained the promotion you worked your ass off for, Shawn insisted you celebrate with your girlfriends. Told you he’d congratulate you in his own way, which you more than keen about.

Wasn’t long before he grew bored, finding nothing interesting on Twitter until he took to Instagram, starting a live video in the heat of the moment as the viewers and comments streamed in. Been live for thirty seconds and was already suffocated by love and caps locks yelling.

“It’s 2AM. Can’t sleep. What are you guys doing?” His voice was a delicious rasp, one you’d always fall weak at the knees for, and clearly so did his fans.

It was a privilege to see him like that. Curls a mess atop his head, eyes full of sleep, lips so swollen as though you’d been kissing them all night. He never showed this side to anyone but you, and here he is, live on Instagram.

His hooded eyes wandered over the comments, squinting at the brightness as he silently read a few of them. “When can we expect the new album?” He read one of the questions, tired eyes finding the camera again.

“Soon. We’ve been working nonstop. It’s looking pretty good, so far.” He answered briefly, not wanting to give too much away about the new album he’d put his tears, blood and sweat in.

Shawn answered a few more questions before clambering out of the bed, taking the online fans with him through his apartment until he found the kitchen. If he was awake now, he might as well work on SM3 and make a mug of coffee.

“Is Y/N sleeping?” He read aloud, pouring himself a scorching mug of coffee. He shook his head. “She’s on a girls night, probably why I can’t sleep.” Shawn answered, taking a brave sip of his drink before silently cursing himself, bumps arising in forms of burns on his tongue.

He stayed live for another thirty minutes, and was now on the couch; phone propped up against his drunken coffee mug, guitar on his lap and fingers gently strumming. The calmness of the 3AM melody was soon obliterated by a thump and loud laugh, a door slamming closed as heels clicked against the floor.

“I know you want to tooooooooo! I just wanna fuck with youuuuuu!” A drunken slur bounced off the walls, Shawn stilling as he whipped his head around. You stumbled over your own feet, hips swaying as you danced to your own out of tune singing. Shawn had a tired grin on his face as he placed the guitar to the ground, grabbing the phone and switching the camera to you.

“Look who’s home.” He greeted you, phone facing you and you threw your head up, eyes wide and brows raised, lips parted as you blinked slowly. “Eh?” You mumbled out in confusion, zoning out slightly and Shawn couldn’t hold back his giggle. The sound of his laugh pulled you from your trance. “Oh, hey!” You squealed, dragging out your words and wobbling over to Shawn.

“Hey, you. Did you have a good time?” He asked, the camera now right in your face and you gazed up at him, jaw slack and eyes droopy. You furrowed your eyebrows, an aggravated sigh falling from your lips and you stared at the ground.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Shawn asked, worried now and completely oblivious to the phone in your face. You stared back up at him, bottom lip quivering and eyes pooling with salty tears. “I left my carrots in the cab.” You choked out, not being able to hold back your sobs and Shawn couldn’t hold back a roar of laughter.

“Oh, honey.” He laughed, wrapping an arm around you and holding you close to bhim. While your body shook from tears of sadness, Shawn’s shook with pure amusement, not able to contain himself. “We gotta go back and get the carrots, Shawn!” You sobbed into his chest, grip tightening on his shirt.

Shawn pulled away from you, turning on the front camera as he watched the hilarious comments on your behaviour flood through. “But baby, you don’t like carrots.” He countered, causing you to pull away from him completely and stare at him in shock. “I don’t?” You gasped, eyes wide, lips parted; as though your whole life had been a lie.

Shawn nodded with a laugh, watching as you noticed both of your faces on his phone. “Are you live?” You squinted, moving toward his phone until your nose squished against the screen. He pulled you into him, your back against his chest with his chin resting in the crook of your neck.

“Yeah. Wanna say anything to the fans?” He asked, in which your eyes lit up and a smug, drunken grin plastered its way onto your lips. You relaxed your eyes, nodding to the camera as you tilted your head. “Shawn’s great and I love him even though he’s allergic to dogs. Oh and he has a really big co-” Before you could finish, Shawn threw his hand over your mouth, his eyes wide in horror as he stared at the screen before him.

You groaned against his hand, licking up his palm and giggling to yourself. “I love you guys, and I’ll talk soon!” He was quick to end the live video, locking his phone and moving his hand from your mouth. He spun you around, holding your cheeks in his huge palms,forcing you to look up at him - which you did, with a shiteating grin.

“How much did you drink?” He’d never seen you so drunk in the years of being with you, and he was slightly worried about what would be said after your words. You smiled still, shoving seven fingers in his face and then frowning, changing the amount of fingers you had up until you began fixating on Shawn’s fingers that now intertwined yours.

You grabbed hold of his hand, tugging at his thick, long fingers and your eyes began to well up again. “Darling, what is it?” Shawn asked softly, eyes gentle on you as you stared at his fingers. “Your hands are so beautiful.” You cried out, kissing the tips of his fingers before crashing into his chest.

Shawn wrapped his arms around you, no longer finding your state funny as he began aware that you were extremely emotional. “You wanna go to bed, honey? You can hold my hands?” He offered, hands gently brushing through your matted locks and you nodded, sniffling against his shirt before he guided you into your bedroom.

Within minutes, Shawn had managed to remove your clothes and replace them with his current shirt, take off your makeup and pull your hair into a messy flop on your head. You both lay in bed, limbs tangled and fingers intertwined as you continued to kiss his hands softly. A sudden wave of raw emotion flooded over you, and you couldn’t stop the next words spewing from your mouth.

“I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. You make me so happy, and- and you make me feel safe and cared for and I love you, so much. You’re so precious to me, Shawn. You’re my fucking heart and my soul.” You choked between strangled sobs as Shawn cooed you.

“I love you too, baby. So fucking much, okay? You’re my baby - my girl. I’d do anything for you, Y/N. I mean that. All this - the fame, the fans - all of it, I’d give it all up for you.” Shawn had whispered against your head.

Your breathing had calmed, soft snores slipping from your parted lips and Shawn sighed to himself, pulling you closer into him and closing his eyes; joining you in a well deserved slumber.


End file.
